


don't get your tinsel in a tangle

by Marishna



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Costume Kink, Costumes, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Movie Reference, NSFW Art, POV Derek Hale, Relationship Discussions, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: "I didn't say I wouldn't wear it," Derek said, despite himself.  The costume was... well, the image of Borat's nordic cousin with a hard-on for Santa came to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of my holiday-based Advent Calendar I'm attempting. The prompt for today was "I'll be home for Christmas" and in a roundabout way this was inspired by many versions of the song from Spotify.
> 
> Want to claim a day and prompt me with pictures/quotes/Texts from Last Night (big fan of visual prompts)? Click here: http://marishna.livejournal.com/912196.html
> 
> **Image links are NSFW**

"You've _got_ to be joking."

Stiles' face fell and Derek felt bad immediately. 

"I thought it was hot _and_ fun," Stiles said with a shrug.  He reached out to take [the costume](http://i.imgur.com/m7QZssD.jpg) back but Derek pulled his hand away and held it out of his reach.

"I didn't say I wouldn't wear it," Derek said, despite himself.  The costume was... well, the image of Borat's nordic cousin with a hard-on for Santa came to mind. 

"You're just saying that," Stiles sighed.  "I get it.  I started out too big."

Derek shook his head and reached out to pull Stiles into his arms.  Stiles didn't resist but he was stiff in Derek's embrace and Derek felt even worse for his reaction.

"Maybe..." Derek started but wasn't sure how to say what he was thinking.

Stiles always knew when Derek didn't know how to ask for what he wanted and pulled back enough to look him in the eye, waiting patiently.

"This is a two-way street, right?" Derek asked evenly. 

The relationship he had with Stiles was different than any other he'd ever been in.  For one, they'd started as friends instead of acting on a physical attraction.  Stiles was ever-aware of Derek's past, and Derek of his, so they sometimes moved at a glacial pace.  But the payoff meant Derek trusted him implicitly.  

Part of that trust meant trying new things.  

Derek looked down at the wad of fabric in his hand and then eyed Stiles.  

Derek took a breath. "I think it's only fair you wear something, too."

Stiles looked surprised for an instant, then a wide grin spread across his face.  "Don't you worry, sour wolf.  I've always got tricks up my sleeve."

***

Derek felt stupid.  

For about half a minute.  Then Stiles stepped out of the bathroom where he changed into his own [Christmas costume](http://i.imgur.com/JrmMzM7.jpg) and Derek's eyes widened and his mouth went dry.

"How's this working for you?" 

Derek's costume was riding up between his ass cheeks and his balls were three seconds and a wispy breeze away from falling out but it didn't matter.

"Is nice!" Derek uttered.

Stiles huffed out a strangled laugh. "Oh my god, you've never been hotter.  Shut up and kiss me," he intoned while snickering.

Derek felt his face get red but he did as he was told.


End file.
